


Thunder and lightning

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thunderstorm brings forth a few interesting facts about Gwaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and lightning

**Author's Note:**

> issy beta'd this one, thanks for your hard work!
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: Stay

Percival panted as he pulled out and rolled onto his back. It had been hot and muggy for days and had built up to a thunderstorm of proportions that Camelot hadn’t seen in quite a while. He had snuck to Gwaine’s quarters as soon as he was off duty and had found Gwaine ready and waiting for him. 

As if Mother Nature knew, a massive lightning struck somewhere close to the castle just as he came which had led to some chuckling as Gwaine followed him over the edge. 

When he had his breath back, he sat up. Gwaine grumbled and scooted closer.

More lightning and thunder, the thunderstorm moved even closer. 

“Stay.” Gwaine didn’t look at him.

“Gwaine,” Percival turned and reached over to run his fingers through Gwaine’s sweaty hair. “It’ll only cause talking. We can’t have that. Arthur made it pretty clear that he doesn’t want his knights to have affairs within the castle.”

“Sayeth the man who fucks his manservant.”

“That’s different, they’re destined to be together.”

“And we’re not?” Gwaine pouted but then startled when more lightning lightened up the room. 

Percival blinked. “You mean…”

“Yes, I mean. Now get your arse back here.” Gwaine shot him a glare and tried to scoot even closer when thunder shook the castle. 

Confused, Percival laid down again, on his back and in no time, Gwaine was pressed against his side. He pulled him even closer and smiled. “I like that. I…actually I hoped this would happen sometime.”

“What? That I want you to not run as soon as you shot your load?” Gwaine mumbled from where his face was pressed against Percival’s shoulder. 

“That you want me to stay and…that you think we could be more than just…” Percival closed his eyes against the next lightning.

Gwaine pulled back a bit. “Fuck buddies? Don’t you think we are a bit more than that after all this time?”

Smiling widely, Percival pulled Gwaine close again. “I know that you are more for me. I didn’t think you wanted to do ‘exclusive’, though.”

“What if I do?” Gwaine sounded defiantly.

“I’d love that.”

Gwaine shuddered when another thunder grumbled over the citadel. 

“And you know what?” Percival’s fond smile turned into a grin.

“What?”

“I promise I won’t tell anyone that you are afraid of thunderstorms.” He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Shut up already.”


End file.
